


All we See is Red

by Sliver_Tail



Series: One Piece Pairings [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at writing fight scenes, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Explicit Sexual Content, How is that not already a pairing?!, I'm sorta proud of some of the insults younger me came up with, M/M, Maybe OOC, Mildly Dubious Consent, Swearing, What a travesty, also porn, at least in the beginning, plot too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliver_Tail/pseuds/Sliver_Tail
Summary: The Kid, Apoo, and Hawkins Alliance goes underway.Kid takes on Shanks.(I marked where the porn begins, so if you want to read the short action scene and the character interaction whilst staying the hell away from the porn you can do so)
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Shanks
Series: One Piece Pairings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722865
Kudos: 23





	All we See is Red

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago and did some very light editing before posting, so I already am aware that it's not my best work, not that I think it's complete shit or anything.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

It had been a pain in the ass dealing with Hawkins simpering know-it-all attitude and Apoo’s blunt and rude behavior for 3 weeks straight. Kid had to be restrained by Killer at least 15 times every day. And that was before Apoo started playing that shit that he called music. Now it was 15 times hourly. Kid grit his teeth as Apoo’s music was used to insult him. The flute mimicking sounds pronouncing swear words. His metal arm grated, as steel screeched upon steel. 

Hawkins was busy shuffling his stupid cards, announcing, “65% chance of being killed… These numbers are changing more in our favor.” He ambled through his cards, “Perhaps, by the end of the day, we shall have 50% with us.” 

Like Kid gave a shit. After barely escaping Kaido, the fucker landing on HIS island right while they were going over the details, well, Killer giving the details, he had enough. Of course, when one of the Yonko presented himself like a Christmas present, he insisted on beating the shit out of him, after all, Killer kept yapping about how an alliance would be useful. And fuck was Killer wrong. Hawkins had literally taken one glance at the card he drew, while Kid was gathering weapons with his devil fruit powers, and flat- out refused to take on Kaido with him, going on about the odds not being in their favor. Apoo humming about how he allied with him to take on Shanks, not Kaido. Little shit just said that to set him off. And it did. 

Killer, being the kill joy he was, abruptly stopped Kid from waging what he called would have been a massacre, and ain’t that just funny? Shitty first mate he had. Killer being the annoying diplomat he was, informed Kaido of how Joker would be using this time to escape, even going as far as wishing him good luck in beating the poor son of a bitch. Kid was furious as his allies and Killer prevented him from beating the shit out of a Yonko. Sure, he wants to beat up Shanks, but dammit, it’s not as if he made a list in order, he wouldn’t complain about being able to get Kaido and Shanks with the damned new alliance. 

“Shut the fuck up, you stupid musical cunt!” Kid snarled over to Apoo, whose ship was at the starboard to his own. “You call that music?! A cat being fucked by a Sea-king would sound better than you!” He jabbed, his flesh hand clenching tightly. 

“To be honest, that would imply you sound better than me.” Apoo said casually. 

Kid sneered, glowering at the little shit that Killer had insisted would go well with their plan. He mentally snorted, ‘His skull adorning the kitchen table would be a better usage.’ He glanced at the long arms of Apoo, a trait of his people… a stupid trait, if Kid ever saw one. ‘Probably has a fucked up skull too, on second thought, I don’t want it in the kitchen, I don’t want to lose my appetite. It’ll be better on the helm of the ship.’ Kid thought darkly. 

Kid was about to jump onto his fellow alliance's ship to give him a piece of his mind, when Killer called out to him. “Captain.” Kid slowed down his gesture, to tilt his head over his shoulder. “We have news th-” Killer was cut off as Apoo jeered, “That’s right, listen to your master, bitch. Honestly, why are you the captain?” 

Kid was upon Apoo in less than a second, fully willing to smash his stupid face into oblivion. Apoo jumped back out of reach. Annoyingly, his punch broke through the wooden deck of Apoo’s ship instead of said ship’s captain. Before any other moves could be made, however, Killer shouted at them exasperated, annoyed, and pissed off. 

“Stop it, already! We’re close to the Island that Red-haired Shanks is resting at! We need to get ready to fight!” 

This garnered both the captain's attention, anger at one another already placed aside. 

“What? How far away?” Kid demanded. 

“An hour.” Killer answered, arms crossed in front of his chest, “Thank god, I can’t handle babysitting you two anymore.” A malicious grin broke out over Kid’s face. 

Apoo hummed to himself, arms flailing about stupidly, “Time for the rock star's debut.” He said self-appreciatively. 

Kid snorted, “A rock star sent straight from hell? Maybe you can actually kill Red-Haired with that horrendous crap.” 

Apoo rolled his eyes, “I’m guessing some of that hair gel got into your ears, hmm?” Kid, hearing worse insults in his life, walked back to his ship, jumping the rails. “I’m expecting you to pay for the damage you just did to my ship by the way.” 

“What are you complaining about this time? If you hadn’t moved that wouldn’t have been there, you bitch.” Kid said, just wishing for the man to drop dead already. He could hear Killer sigh behind him. 

“Such was the fate of your ship, Roar of the Sea.” Hawkins said, sitting at the table on Kid’s deck, looking at a card intently. 

“The hell it was.” Apoo growled. 

“The fuck are you still doing on my ship?!” Kid scowled. He turned to his first mate. “Oi, Killer, what the fuck were you thinking when you invited him on board?” 

Killer shook his head, his spiked long blond hair shifting at the movement, “It was so that I could actually have a conversation with a mature adult.” Kid frowned at the insult. 

“60% chance of being killed…” Hawkins muttered out loud from his cards, before addressing Kid and Killer, “It seems that I will be joining with you today. These are certainly good chances in our favor, considering it’s a Yonko. It’ll be rare to get another opportunity like this again.” 

Kid stared harshly at Hawkins, “You fucker, you already agreed to join us weeks ago. Don’t think I would’ve let you off if you decided to change it now.”  
Hawkins remained seated unperturbed, before gathering his cards off the table, standing up. He walked smoothly past Kid, “Your individual chances of getting on top is 17.6%. I’d avoid directly confronting Red-haired by yourself.” He warned. He continued to his ship. Kid paid no heed to the stupid foretelling of his ally. 

He’d learn to regret that later. 

An hour later found the ships of the three allied captains pulling anchor. Kid observed the surrounding looming trees of the Island nearby. He could vaguely sense the presence of powerful opponents lying in wait with his meager Observation Haki. He was certain now that Killer’s information was correct about the scarred faced Yonko being on this island. 

“Alright, men!” He shouted, calling his crew’s attention upon himself, he smirked gleefully with sadistic intent, “Let’s go Yonko hunting.” 

On Apoo’s ship, loud banging god-awful music started to play. “Who is gonna end up on the front page of tomorrow’s newspaper for the defeat of a Yonko?!” Apoo shouted out to his shitty crew. 

“THE ON AIR PIRATE CREW!” They shouted back loudly. 

Kid pinched the bridge of his nose, “Killer, after this, I order you to not interfere while I brutalize that fucker. Oh, and this is the last time I’m forming an alliance with the card- reading freak, understood?” 

Kid felt the annoyance Killer felt despite being unable to see his face, as he sharpened his blades, before his shoulders sagged, “As long as you don’t make too much of a mess.” He replied. 

Kid grinned, “No guarantees.” Making a mess will be the least of his concerns when he finally got his hands, both flesh and metal, on that long-armed freak musician from hell. He never did get over that stare down he had with Apoo briefly on Sabaody in that bar 2 years ago. 

“Set out, men!” Kid shouted. “Take on whoever you wish! But Red-haired is mine!” His crew shouted back their consent. Kid jumped off ship, landing on the pearly white beach of the island. Killer told him it was named Gurashi Noble Island, from some stupid explorer. 

Apoo landed next to him, followed by Hawkins. The three captains shared glances, silently agreeing to work together now that they were so close to their goal. They walked into the thickets of trees walking towards the powerful auras of the Yonko and his crewmates. It took half an hour of walking through the plantation until the three with each of his own crewmates following behind, finally reached the Yonko’s camp. 

The clearing contained tents protecting the Yonko from the scant sunlight visible through the tree branches. All of the crew was seated casually, faces shadowed. 

“Ah, there they are, captain.” A deep baritone spoke, the man in question smoking on a cigarette. 

“I see.” Another answered, a brief silence eclipsed the four crews, before he continued, “I was wondering why you three super rookies allied with one another, and seeing as you’re here, I assume you want to fight?” His face was shadowed, but the red hair framing the face itself gave away the man. His voice seemed slightly excited and amused. 

“Got that right.” Kid answered, voice cocky. He wore a vicious smirk. The crew mates of the three allied pirates tensed in preparation behind their captains. 

Red-haired huffed a small chuckle under his breath. “Then… what exactly... are you waiting for?” He said darkly. 

The atmosphere surrounding them thickened intensely, as the one-armed Yonko used a concentrated blast of Conqueror’s Haki. Thuds behind Kid could be heard as the weaker members of the rookie alliance fell unconscious. The trees nearby could be heard groaning under the pressure. The three captains remained standing, however, even they were affected by the heavy haki of the Yonko. 

“So this is the Haki level of one of the Yonko.” Apoo said, his voice colored with astonishment. 

“Heh.” Kid scoffed under his breath, before utilizing his devil fruit power to gather the weapons of the fallen pirates behind him. He lifted up his metal arm, gathering the weapons to shape a huge arm. 

“Repel.” The arm flew at the Yonko and his crew. Some scattered, not the Yonko himself, however, as in an instant he unsheathed his sword and cut the metallic arm in half. The pieces flew by him on each side, smashing into the trees behind him. He tilted his shadowed face upwards, fixing the rookies with a hard stare, the three scars on his left eye furthering the look. A second passes as the trees crack under the force of Kid’s attack, falling with a deafening crash. The next second, the allied rookie’s crews and the Yonko’s clash, chaos erupting. 

The three captains ran towards the Yonko preparing their assault on the Yonko, still seated on his barrel of Sake. A gunshot was heard as Apoo was intercepted by Yassop, the Yonko’s sniper. Hawkins was intercepted by Lucky Roo, another gunner of the Yonko’s crew. Whilst Kid himself was intercepted by Benn Beckman, the Yonko’s first mate. Kid’s clash was brief as Killer stepped in, aiding his captain. Kid smirked as Benn fought the onslaught of Killer’s blades. He continued unto Red-haired by himself. 

Kid called back the weapons from his first attack, pulling them towards Shanks’ back. He saw the Yonko smirk at him before jumping over the onslaught of flying weapons. He landed at the edge of the clearing, amusement dancing in his eyes. Kid stopped pulling the weapons towards himself, instead opting to push them out, towards Red-haired. Dodging the weapons once more, Kid appeared in front of him, his metal arm constricted like a Boa snake, as the compressor pulled his fist back. 

Shanks, reacting calmly, pulled his sword out in front of him. A loud clunk was heard as Kid’s metal arm met Shanks’ sword. 

The two men’s eyes met, “That arm is quite useful.” The yonko mused out loud. 

Kid grinned, “Yes, it is.” The compressor let out, the fist shot out. The sword faltered for a fraction of a second, before Shanks leaned into it more, withholding his position. Kid noticing this jumped back a small distance. A few seconds was spared, each one assessing one another. The sounds of fighting echoing from the clearing behind them. Kid jumped at his opponent. Shanks parrying. 

Kid noticed rather quickly that he was being led away from the clearing, as he could barely hear the fighting anymore, never mind being unable to see the clearing. He didn’t mind, it just meant that no one would be interrupting them anytime soon. It was only minutes later when he felt weakened, like the environment itself was leeching away at his strength, that he did mind. The feeling was so sudden and unexpected it left Shanks with an opening that he didn’t waste any time of taking advantage of. 

With the blunt edge of his sword he caught the collar of Kid’s heavy coat, forcing the rookie towards him, and with a graceful flick of his wrist, flung Kid over him, hurling him unto his back. In the blink of an eye, Shanks straddled Kid, the sharp edge of his sword held against his neck. 

The breath was forced out of Kid as he hit the harsh unforgiving ground, feeling lethargic as his strength left him. He felt Shanks settle his weight over him, feeling the sharp sword held against his neck threateningly. He was bewildered as to why he felt weak, but when his metal arm fell off his shoulder, it clicked. Sea-stone. They were on a slab of sea-stone. Worse yet, Kid let himself fall into this stupid trap. He scowled up at the Yonko seated upon his stomach. The Yonko’s sandaled foot nudged his former metal arm away, commenting along the way. 

“I figured it was your devil fruit that was keeping that metal attached to you.” He leaned closer to Kid’s scowling face, “This island used to be underwater, you know. There’s sea-stone deposits everywhere. I even heard that the Navy has plans on harvesting the Sea-stone here soon.” 

“Tch.” Kid grumbled, “What do you plan on doing? You… won.” He gritted out. His eyes burning hell fire. He seethed, as Hawkins' earlier warning came to mind. ‘That damned card-reading freak.’ He thought. 

Porn up ahead alert---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shanks offered an ominous smile at Kid, allowing his eyes to roam over Kid’s muscled frame suggestively. He reconnected his eyes back to Kid’s, eyebrow quirking upwards. A frown etched Kid’s face, he knew exactly what the Yonko wanted. Unfortunately, he didn’t swing that way, he’d sooner take a tree over a male, but he had lost to this pirate. It’d be shameful to not suck it up and allow the Yonko what he wanted. It’d be equally shameful to allow himself be the bitch too, though. He had no delusions that Red-haired would bottom. 

“This stays here.” Kid growled out, “And if you think I’m gonna participate you have another thing coming to you.” That was the last sort of defiance he could take out of this shitty situation. 

Shanks huffed, amused. “I’ll have to do all the work, eh?” He chuckled, “Alright, and don’t worry.” 

He leaned to Kid’s right ear, his warm breath ghosted the outer shell, sending pleasant shivers down Kid’s spine. “I won’t tell a soul.” 

Shanks licked from the earlobe to the helix, causing Kid to shudder underneath him. The Yonko deftly removed his sword from the super rookie’s neck, gently placing it aside, as he gave Kid butterfly kisses across his jaw. 

He soon reached Kid’s thin lips decorated with dark red lipstick, nibbling gently at the younger’s bottom lip for permission to enter. Kid hesitantly opened his mouth, Shanks immediately forcing his tongue in. He explored the moist cavern, licking along the roof of Kid’s mouth, shaping Kid’s teeth mentally with his tongue’s touch. His only hand reached up to Kid’s hair, tugging the rough strands free from their styled spikes. Kid growled warningly, not wanting his hair in disarray. Shanks smirked against the kiss, breathing through his nose, as he ignored the warning and continued tugging the red strands. He playfully pushed his tongue against Kid’s own, coaxing him to actually participate. 

Kid’s tongue jerked against Shanks, before he let loose another growl, pushing his tongue back roughly. The two fought for dominance, their tongues battling one another, as Shanks felt Kid get excited under him. He smiled coyly, allowing Kid entrance into his own mouth. He breathed deeply through his nose as Kid licked the roof of his mouth, enjoying the taste of sake. His hand reached the goggles settled atop Kid’s head, gently pulling them off. He tilted back Kid’s head, interrupting the kiss. Kid panted for breath, leaving Shanks amused that the super rookie forgot to breath through his nose. 

Shanks hungrily stared at the pale expanse of throat, adam’s apple bobbing as Kid breathed heavily. He leaned back in, kissing Kid’s Adam’s apple, trailing down to the juncture where neck met shoulder. Kid’s scar ran through the area. He bite down, his teeth puncturing the soft flesh. Kid hissed at the mild pain. He licked the bruising flesh, tasting the droplets of blood. Kid repaid the favor, sharp teeth latching upon Shanks flesh. The Yonko hissed at the unexpected pain. He felt Kid’s lip curl against his wounded flesh in satisfaction. 

“Thought you wouldn’t participate?” Shanks said cheekily. 

“Never said that I wouldn’t, Red-haired, jus’ said not to think of it happening.” Kid said back smugly. 

The older rolled his eyes at the loophole, before offering one last lick at the bruising flesh. Shanks released the red strands from his grasp, placing his hand on Kid’s exposed chest instead. His fingers traced the scarred flesh, “Is this from the same thing that took off your arm?” He questioned not really expecting an answer. He received no answer. 

He slid down from Kid’s stomach to his thighs. Shanks leant down planting a kiss on the gruesome scar, deciding to get down to business, he bit lightly at the perked nipple, his hand tweaking the other. Kid groaned out his pleasure, agreeing with the change of pace. 

“You’re wearing too much, Red-haired.” His voice was strained, his remaining hand placed itself upon Shanks upper chest, as his simple button shirt wasn’t buttoned all the way. His hand stumbling moved down button by button, opening Shanks shirt more each passing second. 

Shanks let up his assault on the perky nipples, as he slid off his shirt. He was happy he had already removed his cape as soon as he felt the approaching hakis of the rookie crews. Kid took the opportunity to appraise the muscled body above him, not as hot as the body of a busty chick, but it was still nice on the eye, he decided. He snapped out of it and started unbuckling his pants. Shanks, noticing the eagerness, held back a laugh, as he also removed his pants. 

Within moments, both were naked. 

Shanks eyed the hard- on Kid shamelessly sported resting on his muscled stomach, the tip a dark frustrated pink. He took a moment to appreciate the hazed look in Kid’s red eyes, before dipping his head down, keeping eye contact. Kid swallowed hard at the sight of Shanks about to offer a blowjob, his eyes dark with lust pinning him in place. The Yonko traced the bulging vein on Kid’s dick with his tongue, applying more pressure as he approached the tip. He lapped up the beads of pre-cum on the head, just barely avoiding making contact with the slit. Kid groaned out loud. 

Shanks hand fell down, massaging the balls roughly. He trailed kisses along the hard length. 

“Hgn… ha… ha.” The sounds Kid made spurred Shanks on. Abruptly, he swallowed the whole length into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Kid’s hips snapped up off the ground at the tight heat, Shanks head following, leaning back to avoid choking. 

“Ngh!” Kid moaned. His hips fell back down, legs pushing around uselessly. Shanks hollowed his cheeks, his tongue wrapping around the length. He slid his body back, using his hand to push open Kid’s legs. 

Kid complied, throwing his legs over Shanks shoulders, his heels pressing down in his back. Shanks bobbed his head up and down, keeping his cheeks hollowed, leaving no place unlicked. “Hah.. ha… ngh… gah.. nya.” Kid panted and moaned. This was the best blow job he had ever received. Obscene slurping noises could be heard. Soon a familiar sensation of heat curling up in Kid’s stomach could be felt, “Ah! I’m… I’m about to…” His toes curled. His release was denied however. 

As Shanks lifted his head for the last time, he gently let his teeth scrape the underside of Kid’s length. The pain it caused made Kid gasp in approval. The length fell out with a pop. Kid letting loose an embarrassing whine at the denial. Shanks smiling, offered his fingers for Kid to lick. 

“Not just yet.” He said. Kid red-faced from the pleasure let the fingers in, licking them wet. He glowered at Shanks nonetheless. When they were properly wet, Shanks pulled them out. With his index finger, he pressed against Kid’s entrance between his cheeks. He watched aroused as the hole hungrily swallowed it, his dick twitched. 

Kid grunted at the odd sensation, the finger moved around searchingly. For what reason escap- “Ngah!” He moaned out from the sudden pressure, as the finger pressed against something inside him. Shanks smiled seductively, as he rubbed his finger mercilessly against the bundle of nerves. Kid writhed and squirmed underneath him. His hips stuttering. Shanks added another finger, watching as Kid gasped and squirmed desperately under him. He added the third. 

Kid pushed against his fingers needy for release. Shanks groaned at the sight of Kid trying to fuck himself on his fingers, he couldn’t hold it back anymore. Removing his fingers from the hole, Kid let out another adorable whine. He grasped Kid’s hip, lining himself up. 

Kid’s eyes rolled up slightly at being entered by Shanks dick, which was much bigger than three mere fingers. He felt so full. Shanks grunted at the tight heat enveloping him, he was full seated inside Kid now. He rolled his hips slowly, allowing Kid to adjust to his girth. 

“Hah, ha.. ha… move ah… already.” Kid snapped out, impatient. 

Shanks grinned, pulling out until only the tip was in, then slamming in, making use of his formidable strength as a Yonko. Kid’s head flew back at the pleasure, as Shanks hit that sweet spot within him easily. 

Kid reached out to his untouched weeping cock to further add to the pleasure, however, Red-haired took offense to that. Shanks maneuvered their bodies, so that he was sitting with Kid on his lap, his hand held behind him stuck between his back and Shanks chest. Kid yelped at the change in position The Yonko rolled his hips slowly, his length still inside of Kid. 

“Ga… ha… ngh!” Kid cried out, he threw his head back, leaning on Red-haired’s shoulder. His dick left alone. 

“No.” Shanks growled possessively in Kid’s ear, “You’ll cum from my dick alone, understood?” He nibbled on the ear, before returning his attention to fucking Kd. He easily thrust his hips, pistoning into Kid’s immobile body. The force of the thrusts causing Kid’s hard angry red dick to slap his stomach. 

Kid’s legs fumbled about uselessly, as his hips thrust in sync with Shanks’. His face flushed as red as his blood toned hair. His eyes were firmly shut, tears caught between the lids. Drool slid out of his open mouth as he attempted to catch his breath in between the cries of pleasure. The coiling heat sensation returned in Kid’s lower stomach. He numbly tugged his restrained hand, wanting to jerk off desperately. 

Next to Kid’s ear was Shanks mouth and Kid was able to hear every noise that left the older man’s mouth, turning him on even more. Likewise, mewls of pleasure that Kid let out affected Shanks similarly. A few more thrusts found Kid writhing, letting out a long moan, as he finally came. The cum painting Kid’s stomach a milky white. The orgasm caused spasming, his hole clenching like a vice around Shanks, who thrusted 6 more times, before cumming as well. Kid’s eyes rolled up as he fell slack in Shanks’ grip. 

They stayed that way for a minute, catching their breaths. Shanks remained seated inside of Kid as he released Kid’s hand. Kid squirmed sensitive, feeling uncomfortably full now. “Get out.” He hissed, face still red. 

“Shhh.” Shanks quieted him, “I just need a little something.” He reached for his pants, pulling out a cylindrical object. 

“The fuck is that supposed to be?” Kid demanded as Shanks looked far too gleeful. Shanks shushed him again. Pulling out of Kid, he shoved the object inside. Kid grunted, fumbling. 

“There. That’s the last of what I want you to do.” Shanks said finally. 

“What the hell.” Kid said shocked and pissed. He reached down. 

“Tut tut.” Shanks reprimanded. He pushed aside Kid’s hand. “I want my cum to stay in there until you get off the island.” 

“...” Kid blinked before feeling like he just got punched in the balls, “WHAT?!” 

Shanks burst out laughing, brushing aside Kid’s attempted punch aimed at his face. “Dahaha.” 

He looked at Kid in mock seriousness, “You lost, I get to do what I want, this is part of it.” Before losing it, flopping onto the floor laughing, clutching his stomach, fully naked. 

Kid’s face turned beet red in utter embarrassment as he left the object inside alone. He wished that he could use his devil fruit powers to impale the man with his own sword, left abandoned on the ground. 

‘Dammit, the fucker’s right though!’ He harrumphed, gathering his clothes, internally wincing when the object rubbed against his abused nerves, he could feel Shanks’ cum slosh within him, unable to escape. It was a profound and lewd sensation. He grabbed a few random leaves to clean the mess on his stomach. 

“Nah, allow me.” Shanks said, done with his laughing fit. He swatted at the hand with the leaves, before kneeling. He proceeded to lick the cum clean from Kid’s stomach. Kid was flustered at the motion. 

“There ya go.” Shanks stood back up, stepping back to grab his own clothes. Kid blinked, shaking his head, before shoving his clothes on himself quickly. He walked over to his metal arm, stalking off away from the sea-stone so that he could reattach the arm with his powers. 

“Let’s have a next time, eh?!” Shanks shouted out after him. Kid could only offer him the middle finger, as he tried to wrap his head around how he’ll be able to keep this incident under wraps away from Killer and his allies. 

He would never live it down if Apoo somehow got a hold of this. Bastard would end up making a song about it. He didn’t even want to think about Killer’s reaction. He also needed to have a very long discussion with that card-reading freak of an ally he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Finito
> 
> Please comment, kudos and/or bookmark!


End file.
